I'll Be Home for Christmas
by pineylife
Summary: Someone special is away, leaving Danny very lonely. Fluffy D/L for the holidays.


A/N: When you mix boredom, Christmas feelings, Christmas music and snow, you get a fluffy D/L one-shot. Hope you enjoy. Read this while you listen to "I'll Be Home for Christmas" by Rascal Flatts. You can find it on Youtube. That's the song that inspired the fic. :D Happy Holidays, Everyone!

Rating: K

Pairing: Danny/Lindsay

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

All mistakes belong to me.

-----

Danny stared at the phone, his fingers gently tapping against his knee as he waited for it to ring. The radio was on quietly in the back by the kitchen. He frowned as the Christmas music gently floated to his ears.

_I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_

Ever since she left, he hated that song. It made him miss her more than usual. He blocked it out of his mind and just prayed that she would call him so he could pick her up from the airport. He hated the fact that she had to go visit her family. Danny understood that it was Christmas and that family was very important on Christmas, and the fact that she was going to be back for Christmas Day was fine with him, but whenever he caught bits and pieces of the weather report, his hopes would go down.

There was no way she could get a flight out of Montana and back to New York in decent time for Christmas. The weather was bad in Bozeman and it was getting worse in the city, and Danny feared he would be spending another Christmas alone.

Ever since he found out about the baby, he had been trying so hard to make it up to Lindsay. He felt like in a few short weeks, he had grown in his maturity that Mac was beginning to take a notice too. Danny leaned back in the couch when the phone started vibrating on the coffee table, causing him to jump up and not even bother with the caller ID to see who it was.

He already knew who it was.

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

How could of he mistaken his Montana? She was always right. She said she was going to be home for Christmas, and she was about 20 security guards away from him. His hands were shoved into his coat pockets as he slightly shivered whenever the doors to the airport opened, causing a breeze of cold New York air to race into the airport. His back was freezing from the constant opening of the doors, but he didn't have much of a choice when it came to where he could wait.

He couldn't help but smile as he bounced on the back of his feet. He was super excited to see her again. He bit his lip as he let himself fall into the memories of previous Christmas's and he began listening to the music that was playing from the airport loud speakers.

Danny didn't get the warm and fuzzy feeling much in his life, but this moment right now was an exception. He was about to see his girlfriend, after 2 painful weeks by himself. No Christmas gift was going to be better than her coming home to him, and the gift that was going to be coming several months from that date.

Danny Messer was happy for the first time in a long time.

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams_

People began flooding the baggage claim area and he smiled when he caught sight of Lindsay coming down the way, with a single carry on bag swung across her shoulder and a hand resting protectively on her stomach. He smiled as she spotted him and hurried over to him, dropping her bag next to them and flinging her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you." Lindsay said.

"I've missed ya too." Danny said with a quick kiss to her temple, "How was Montana?"

Lindsay shrugged, "It was good. Good to see the family again. But… I missed home."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "I thought home was Montana?"

Lindsay smirked, "Sometimes you can be so thick." she said with a small giggle.

"Alright, Linds. Please, fill me in. Like I said, I thought home was Montana." Danny said holding her around her waist and looking in her eyes.

Lindsay shook her head, "Nah. Home become here a long time ago."

Danny smiled, "You know… I like what you think, Montana."

Lindsay smile widen, "Can we go home, cowboy?" she asked and Danny nodded before hugging her one more time.

"Of course."

_If only in my dreams. _


End file.
